Love potion
by 88wiseowls
Summary: We all know what happened at Slughorn's Christmas party. Hermione left early as she couldn't stand the arrogance of Cormac Mclaggen. But what if things happened differently? It might just send Hermione's life down a completely different path.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this randomly came to me and I couldn't get the idea out of my head so please don't hate me. I don't ship Hermione and Cormac this was a random yet completely brilliant... Dream.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I own nothing.**

Hermione sat in a chair in the Gryffindor common room in shock. Why had she just done that? Why did she ask Cormac Mclaggen,of all people, to Slughorn's Christmas party? She hated him. She would never fall for that arrogant arsehole. Yet she'd asked him, he'd said yes and now she would have to face the consequences.

Cormac was delighted. He'd developed feelings for Hermione last year. Now she had asked him to Slughorn's Christmas party. He looked over at her. She seemed to be regretting her decision. However they would enter the party as acquaintances and leave as boyfriend and girlfriend. But how, if she hated him? His thoughts then strayed to the love potion stored in his trunk.

 _the party_

Hermione searched the crowds looking for Cormac. She never thought she would do that but she was. He had gone to get her a drink so she had taken the opportunity to find her friends. But now her parched throat was screaming for the drink.

Cormac turned around in a circle careful not to spill the drinks he was holding. He'd only been gone a few minutes and Hermione had disappeared. How had she done that. However the smile returned to his face when he saw her coming towards him.

"Hey,beautiful" he muttered kissing her cheek.

"You don't need to do that" she replied taking her drink. Cormac just smiled. Hermione downed her drink in one go. She then stared at Cormac in shock.

"What?" she muttered as Cormac dragged her over to a corner.

"Never mind" he muttered. Cormac looked up at the mistletoe hanging above their heads and smiled. Before he lost courage he pulled Hermione close and kissed her.

They left the party as boyfriend and girlfriend. As Cormac walked up to his dormitory that night he was delighted. After all, what could go wrong?

 **AN: So that's it. Please say what you think. Also, should I carry on? I feel like there's more to be said but I want to know your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have two apologies to make to start of with. The first one is the long time between updates. I had a Christmas story going on and I kinda forgot about this story. I remembered it two days ago. The second one is that this chapter is very short. However it is very important to the storyline.**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter (unfortunately)**

 **Chapter 2**

Valentines day was normally a happy occasion for couples but for one couple it was a nightmare. Their yells could be heard from at least ten feet away. Actually it was just one person yelling. The couple was Hermione Granger and Cormac Mclaggen.

"How could you do this to me?" Hermione yelled. She had just found out about the love potion that Cormac had slipped into her drink.

"Hermione... Listen to me" Cormac said reaching out to touch her face. Hermione slapped his hand away.

"I don't want to listen to you" she yelled. "I trusted you!" With that she stormed out of the room.

Cormac turned to the window wondering how she had found out. Everything had been perfect and now it was all gone.

He didn't know that Hermione was in an abandoned classroom fighting to gain control over her senses. All she wanted to do was to run back to Cormac and kiss him.

 **AN: I told you that it was short! The next chapter will hopefully be longer but I am not making any promises. I won't be revealing any spoilers unless you PM me. I normally respond to reviews in the Authors note so I don't want to spoil the story for anyone who doesn't want spoilers. Also could I have some reviews? I know that people are reading this but I would like to know what you think. I might write faster!**

 **Until next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: A new chapter! In less than two months! And I think that it's longer! Celebration!**

 **Lugia'sChangeller13: You will find out how Hermione found out in this chapter. Did that make sense? I hope it did.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

 **Love potion**

 **Chapter 3**

Cormac Mclaggen strolled through the grounds of Hogwarts stepping over the rubble and dead bodies that littered the ground. He couldn't help but wish that he had done more. Many people had fought and lost their life in the battle but he had turned up in the final part and fired one or two hexes. Heck his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, was currently fighting for her life in the hospital wing.

Cormac walked over to the hospital wing wishing that he could turn back time. There were so many things that he wanted to change. He walked into the hospital wing and straight over to Lavender's bed. He pulled up a chair and watched as she slowly regained consciousness.

"I have something to tell you" she muttered. Cormac felt a surge of worry. It could be nothing good.

"It's fine. Tell me" Cormac said taking her hand.

"Promise that you won't leave me" Lavender then said. Cormac heasited. That meant it was really bad news. Lavender didn't wait for his answer. "I told Hermione about the love potion". Cormac dropped her hand in shock.

" How could you? " he asked his voice low. Lavender just closed her eyes. "It's over" he said leaning over her bed. Without waiting for an answer he walked out.

Cormac wandered the halls of Hogwarts deep in thought. Betrayal was a new feeling for him.

Then he walked into someone. Cormac threw his arms out catching the person before they fell flat on their face. Then he looked down. It was Hermione Granger. When she saw him she stiffened and began to walk away.

"Don't I get a Thank you?" he called after her. There was no reply.

Hermione walked away from Cormac knowing that she had been rude but she didn't care. He had betrayed her. But she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had a boyfriend. A wonderful boyfriend. So why couldn't she stop thinking about her ex?

 **AN: And that's another chapter over. This will probably be the last chapter in Hogwarts. It's also starting to move away from canon more. I mean, the previous chapters have had a basis in canon but from now on it won't. Also for the sake of this story Lavender didn't die. I need her to create a small bit of conflict.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back! Sorry about the break but it had to be done. Otherwise you would be waiting a very long time without any explanation. However I have tried to make this chapter quite long and I have the plot all figured out so I shouldn't need to take another break. (Fingers crossed)**

 **On an unrelated note I recently watched the A very Potter Musical series. They are totally awesome! I want to rewatch them now. If you haven't already seen them I greatly recommend it.**

 **Just to let you know for this story to work Lavender didn't die. I know JK Rowling said she did later but it was never confirmed and I just wanted to let you know.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I never will be.**

 **Love potion**

 **Chapter 4**

Cormac Mclaggen walked home keeping one hand on his wand. Even though it had been a year since the war ended London was still incredibly dangerous. The ministry advised everyone to be on their guard at all times. Suddenly shouting destroyed the calming atmosphere. It was quite close. Knowing that it was stupid but not really caring Cormac headed towards the noise.

The shouting was coming from Cormac's ex-girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She was yelling at Lavender Brown, another one of his exes, and Ron Weasley. Cormac frowned. A few days ago Ron and Hermione had been the couple of the moment. What had happened?

"How could you do this to me? " Hermione yelled. "I trusted you! " Cormac felt a strong sense of deja vu. That had been exactly what Hermione had said before she dumped him.

"Hermione, listen" Ron said reaching out a hand. Hermione slapped his hand away.

"I don't want to listen " She cried. Hermione then thought for a few moments before making her mind up about something. " Your dumped, Ronald Weasley " she said firmly. Ron stared at her in shock.

"Come on Ron" Lavender said pulling him out of the alleyway that they'd been standing in. Hermione collapsed to the ground in a small ball crying. After a few seconds Cormac went over to comfort her.

"It's gonna be Okay" he said putting his arms round her in a n awkward hug. Hermione leaned into his chest. "What did Ron do?"

"He cheated on me with Lavender " Hermione muttered into his chest. Cormac barely caught her words but when he did he held her tighter. Then she glanced up.

"What?!" she cried pushing him away. "You!" She stood up and ran out of the alleyway ignoring his pleas to listen.

As Hermione walked back to her flat she kept thinking about that moment. She couldn't deny that she had liked having his arms around her. Could she be...? No, it had to be the love potion. She was still under its influence that was why she had enjoyed it. But everything she had ever read about them said that they didn't last this long. It was unheard of. But it had to be that. Hermione refused to accept another answer.

 **AN: So that's another chapter over. There will of course be some CormacxHermione in the next few chapters but it won't be the final pairing. I can't tell you it now as it would spoil some of the story but it won't be Rominine.**

 **I did get a review on the last chapter about whether Hermione is still under the love potion. However before I answer the question I would like to see what you think. The truth will be revealed next chapter as I don't think I will talk about it anymore. The person with the closest idea will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: And another chapter! If you haven't read the last one then I suggest you do that. I don't know did it show up that I replaced the Authors note? Probably not. So if you haven't read it then I suggest you do.**

 **This chapter is quite short but hopefully it will be OK.**

 **Disclaimer: I will never be JK Rowling.**

 **Love potion**

 **Chapter 5**

Cormac checked his appearance in the mirror once again. He hoped that the smart but casual look would be okay. He wanted everything to be perfect. Cormac had waited for this day for a long time. He didn't think that he would be able to stand it if anything went wrong.

Banishing the thoughts from his head Cormac headed out. He walked straight to the restaurant where he would be meeting Hermione. She was already there which didn't surprise him. Hermione liked to be early.

"You look amazing" he told her. She blushed at his words but it was true. Hermione wore a knee length red dress and heels. She had straightened out her bushy hair and wore a little bit of makeup.

The date went perfectly and they found that they had a lot to talk about. A few hours later Cormac dropped Hermione of at her flat.

"Thank you "she said kissing him on the cheek. "It was wonderful ". Then she went inside. Cormac stood there for a few seconds before walking away his head in a spin. This time he didn't have to use a love potion. She really loved him.

Hermione stood in the flat thinking about the date. It had been perfect. However there had been one problem she realised as she ran her hands through her hair. Cormac had betrayed her before. She couldn't risk it happening again. But she loved him. And she was pretty sure that it had nothing to do with the love potion.

 **AN: And that's it. Recently I got a review asking what the situation was with the love potion. I think that there are quite a few clues so what do you think? It will be revealed next chapter which will be dedicated to the person with the closest guess.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am very sorry about the long wait. I was procrastinating loads and I have started writing an original story which has been taking up my time. But you don't care about my lame excuses. So here's the chapter!**

 **Love potion**

 **Chapter 6**

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione concern written all over her face. "You know what happened last time". Hermione sighed flipping her hair over her shoulder. She had definitely changed since she had started dating Cormac again. Ginny was worried for her friend.

"It's fine" Hermione said. Ginny frowned. It didn't sound like Hermione at all.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked again. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure" she said before hastily moving the subject onto something else.

"But what about the love potion?" Ginny continued refusing to let the subject drop.

"He was just being a bit stupid then. He's grown up now" Hermione said waving her hand impatiently. "And anyway the effects have worn off. I've fallen in love with him for who he truly is". She then moved the subject onto Ginny's relationship with Harry. Ginny wasn't convinced but she let the subject drop.

 _A year later_

Hermione sat on Ginny's couch in tears with Ginny desperately trying to comfort her. Recently Hermione had been turning up in tears every other night.

"You need to stop this" Ginny said. "Stand up for yourself". Hermione just shook her head.

"He's a good man. He just lost control" she said before standing up. "I better go" she added pretty much running out the door.

"Wait!" Ginny called but Hermione had gone. Ginny sat back on the couch deep in thought as she twisted her engagement ring. She was certain that she had heard of some stories where love potions had lasted a long time. It would explain Hermione's actions.

 **AN: And that's it. The whole thing with the love potion is that Hermione thinks it's worn off. But Ginny's not to sure because Hermione has been acting very oddly. Basically she could still be under it or Cormac could be keeping her under it. And what do you think she was in tears about? And can we please review? I know that there are people reading this but not many are reviewing. They really boost my motivation.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


End file.
